Heffalumps and Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Roo takes his friends to Heffalump Hollow to meet Lumpy's father.


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please. Thank you.**

* * *

Papa Heffalump was happy with meeting Roo, but what he didn't know what that Lumpy invited Pooh and the others to come to the hollow. As the friends slowly came into the hollow, they looked around warily, unsure of where Lumpy and his mother were.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Tigger said, now keeping close with his friends.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, H-H-H-Heffalumps are everywhere," Rabbit said.

"Oh d-d-d-d-d-dear," Piglet said in pure panic.

"We just need to find Roo," Pooh said, now trying to keep the others near to him. He was scared to death, but trying to remain calm. But before he could say anything else, the large being came into the clear. It was Lumpy, his mother and his father. The large Heffalump chuckled as he knelt down.

"Hello everyone; how is everyone doing?" Papa Heffalump smiled. The whole team shouted and took off running in different directions!

"It's a Heffalump!" Tigger shouted, now bouncing as fast as his tail would take him! Lumpy and his mother were one thing; the father was a different story!

"RUN FOR IT!" Eeyore shouted in his deep voice as he took off on all fours. But what scared them even more was the fact that the large beast was gaining on them fast.

"Come now…come and let us greet you all. After all, you all are Roo's friends," Papa Heffalump said, now seeing Kanga come into the clear. She could only chuckle.

"I think they just need to relax a bit; they will be back I'm sure," Kanga giggled, now approaching them.

"Momma, can we help him catch them?" Roo chuckled.

"Only if you are careful," Kanga said gently.

"Do not worry; we will be careful," Lumpy promised.

"And it is nice to meet you Ms. Kanga," Papa Heffalump smiled, now reaching his trunk out so they could shake hands.

"It is very nice to meet you too Sir," Kanga smiled, clearly not afraid of the new beings. If Roo was not afraid, she felt she did not need to be either.

"How about you come in and help me make some honey bark treats and we can prepare some tea," Mama Heffalump smiled.

"I would be delighted," Kanga smiled, now hopping into the cave of her large new friend. The others smiled and turned to Papa Heffalump.

"What do we do now Papa?" Lumpy asked.

"We are going to capture those friends of yours and we are going to give them a proper welcome," Papa Heffalump smirked, now looking at a few of his large friends, who were hidden in the trees. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes," one replied with a smile.

"I am ready too," another chuckled. Papa Heffalump smiled, now following his son and Roo into the jungle to chase after them. Meanwhile, Tigger, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Rabbit were running and trying to find a way out of the hollow but Papa Heffalump took a shortcut and cut them off right before they left.

"Now hold on a moment there," he said calmly.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE BIG ONE!" Tigger shouted in horror.

"The biggest one of all!" Rabbit wailed.

"He's going to eat us all!" Piglet said in horror.

"I knew I shoulda stayed at home today," Eeyore gasped.

"Oh, this is indeed a bother," Pooh groaned, now seeing the large beast approach. But Papa Heffalump motioned for his friends, who made an inescapable circle around them and Roo and Lumpy ran in the middle with them.

"Guys it's ok! They are friends of ours; they won't hurt you," Roo said, now cuddling into Pooh as he hugged him.

"Yeah, we are friendly; we don't mean to be scary," Lumpy said.

"If anything, you all were scary to us," One of the other Heffalumps said, now sniffing at them gently with his trunk.

"We should run! Run for our lives!" Rabbit shouted, but Papa Heffalump pulled him to him with his trunk and cuddled him.

"Now now…relax there Rabbit; we mean no harm," Papa Heffalump cooed. Rabbit went from trembling to smiling and cuddling the large father back. In reality, Heffalumps were some of the best cuddlers there were. He then motioned for the rest of his friends to do the same to the other friends and soon Pooh and the others were smiling and giggling as the friends cuddled them to calm them. Once everyone introduced themselves, Piglet was surprisingly the first to speak.

"Y-You guys aren't scary after all," Piglet giggled as one gently held him and one tickled his tummy.

"No, of course not." One cooed to him.

"And you all are not scary at all either," another said.

"No, we never meant to scare anyone," Pooh said honestly. "We just came because Roo and Lumpy invited us."

"Roo and his mother are staying the night and making refreshments." Lumpy smiled.

"Why don't you all stay too?" Papa Heffalump offered.

"Can we?" Tigger asked. "That would make this a tiggerific night!" he laughed as one Heffalump gently played with this tail.

"Why of course," Papa Heffalump said, now gently tickling Eeyore on his stomach to make him smile.

"Hehe, that tickles," the donkey said in his deep voice.

"Then it appears I am helping to bring that smile out," Papa Heffalump smirked.

"I have seen you bounce by before; you are fantastic," one smiled at Tigger.

"Why thank ya! You know bouncin' is what Tiggers do best," Tigger smiled proudly.

"Oh please don't sing…" Rabbit groaned. Tigger only huffed and looked away.

"Come now…all of you need to come and bunk down for the night," Papa Heffalump said, now leading the way back to his cave.

Once they all made it back inside, they had delicious honey cakes, ginger tea, and fresh grass casserole. It was a wonderful night, especially as they sat down and cuddled together to sleep. Lumpy and Roo were so happy to see their families connect.

"Lumpy…" Roo whispered.

"What?" came the gentle whisper.

"Will we always have plenty of adventures like this one?" he asked.

"I think we will," Lumpy smiled, now pulling Roo in a hug. Roo nodded and hugged his best friend; it was the best feeling ever to have two worlds now becoming one.

* * *

**guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed it! :) I loved Lumpy and his family!**


End file.
